


Becoming a Hero the Hard Why

by luna_barry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_barry/pseuds/luna_barry
Summary: An AU where Ben Solo was born without force powers but tries to save the galaxy anyway.
Relationships: Ben Solo - Relationship, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

The name Luke Skywalker has become a forbidden myth, and any mention of him has been declared treason amongst the FIRST ORDER’S ranks.

Against his granddaughter's knowledge the Emperor searches for a way to destroy the last Jedi, afraid his granddaughter could become tempted by the light side if she even learned of Luke's existence.

With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa with the help of her son Ben Solo leads a brave RESISTANCE. they are desperate to find Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.

Leia has sent her most daring pilot and her son on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke’s whereabouts….


	2. Ben Solo

“This will begin to make things right.

The older man said while placing a small leather pouch into Ben’s hand.

“I've traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force. Why your uncle left us we may never understand, but if anyone  
can convince him to come back it is your mother.”

“Well, because of you perhaps the General can get him to see reason.”

Ben always felt uncomfortable referring to his mother as “the General” but it certainly felt better than calling the leader of the resistance mom.

"The General." To me, she's royal…

Lor San Teekke was cut off by a loud frantic whistling-beep that came from the droid keeping watch outside of the hut.

“We've got company!” Poe shouted, pushing his head inside the hut and waving frantically for the two men to exit. Thay did and Poe handed Ben a set of Quadnoculars, blue-white beams of light bounced off of the sand illuminating three large troupe transport ships against the night sky.

“You have to hide!” Said Poe, desperately looking around for any structure strong enough to withstand even a single blaster bolt without bursting into flame. 

“No, you have to leave. Go!”

The two men and the droid looked at him hesitating, then Ben nodded and the three of them started to sprint towards there two X-wings that where parked behind a rock outcropping at the edge of the village. Ben leaped into the cockpit banging on his control panel while the controls slowly came to life.

“Come on, come on!” The landing lights slowly flicked on. 

"Yes!"

A large explosion erupted from one of his ship's wings, while a second green blaster bolt narrowly missed his open cockpit. Ben fumbled with his blaster trying to aim while also avoiding the flames that were quickly spreading towards him. Just as the troopers were getting ready to fire again, a barrage of red blaster fire thundered into them throwing them back into the air. Poe, the absolute mad man had used his ship's drop-down blaster to clear out the nearby Stormtroopers, but more were on the other side of the rocky hill, and Ben could see that both of there ships were too damaged to fly. 

“Here you take BB-8 and run as far away from here as you can! the maps safer with you than it is with me. Do you hear me! I'll hold them off and we’ll meet up at that abanded town we flu past on  
our way here.”

Ben didn’t have time to react to what his friend was really saying before he was pushing him up a nearby sand dune.

“It will be alright I’ll be fine,” he said in a voice that conveyed the exact opposite. Ben hesitated then him and BB-8 who was making distraught quiet beeping noises ran and slid down the other side of the dune and out of sight of the carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK according to the screenplay for episode 7 its called a Quadnoculars so I'm just going with it


	3. Ben Solo

Ben tripped and fell down the side of a large dune. He sat up angerly at the bottom then pulled off one boot and began to pour out the fair amount of sand that had accumulated at the bottom. He muttered something under his breath that his mother would not have approved of. 

“Beep-boop?” 

“I’m fine,” Ben sighed and shielded his eyes with the boot looking up at the blazingly hot sky. 

“you wouldn’t happen to have any water in there would you?” He said looking at the small compartment hidden in BB-8’s bottom segment.

*sad* “Boop” 

“No, that's alright I’m sure there’ll be some at that abandoned village,” he said not sounding confident. Villages in the desert usually became abandoned because they ran out of water.

“Beep-whistle” 

Ben stood up and surveyed the barren wasteland, everything looked the same “Are you sure this is the right way?

*confident* “whistle”

“Well, I trust you.” He didn’t, but he didn’t have a better idea. and he was 80% sure Poe had installed the droids navigation software correctly this time. Poe, Ben was trying hard not to think of the closest thing he had to a friend. What had started as a rivalry between the two (self-proclaimed) best X-wing piolets in the resistance had turned into the closest thing Ben had had to friendship since he was a kid. At first, Ben had thought that Poe was just trying to get closer to his mom for an easy premotion, but he soon realized that the man was genuinely interested in becoming his friend, or maybe he just felt really bad for him, he might never know now. Ben lurched to his feet and kept walking, looking out at the shimmering horizon.

After several more exhausting hours, Ben was genuinely unsure if Jakku had one sun or two, and he was starting to lose hope of ever finding the village.

“Ah Yes, I can see the history books now.” Ben muttered to himself, “Ben Solo sun to General Leia Organa and the infamous Han Solo and nephew to the last Jedi, died after accomplishing nothing with his life in the middle of a desert planet no one's heard of.” 

*exited whistle*

BB-8 came rolling back to the top of a large dune where he had gone to scout ahead. He looked excited about something. If the droid hed hed arms would have used them to gesture for, Ben to follow him. Ben perked up and ran up the incline. On the other side was the crumbling remains of a downed AT-AT that looked like it had been turned into a makeshift home, and in the distance lay the abandoned town. 

"I hope that town has a shipyard, or we're never getting off of this planet."

Ben stumbled down the dune and towards the AT-AT knocking politely on the outside even though it was obviously abandoned. He was too dehydrated to notice something was wrong right away. The makeshift door had been torn off and was sticking out of the side of the AT-AT as if a giant hand had used the sharp meatal to stab the machine almost cutting it in two. One half had been crumpled like an old can, and Ben could swear he saw what looked like the burn marks of a repeated lightning strike near the front entrance.

“What happened here?”

*scared* "Boop"

But curiosity and the vain hope of finding water had already gotten the better of him and against his better judgment, Ben stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a joke here about not liking sand but I can't think of anything


End file.
